Starlight's Lost Memories
by StarlightWhovian
Summary: My OC, Starlight (Yes, I know that's a common name. Deal.) is stuck in a hospital with almost no memories. Then one day, a gray coated mare named Derpy visits, bringing with her a brown stallion who goes by the name Doctor.


It was cold. Dark. Here in my cage of oblivion, I felt nothing, heard nothing. Saw nothing. I screamed, my jaw open as far as it could go. No sound. The silence of the darkness was pressing down on my ears, weighing my limbs down like lead. Then suddenly, a tiny spark of light. I struggled with the heaviness, straining toward the light. I didn't know if I was moving or not. It didn't matter. The light went out. I was left alone again, in the pit of Nothing. I stopped struggling, and let the darkness take me.

* * *

I woke up in an odd room, surrounded by weird things that beeped and hummed. I sat up and groaned, rubbing my head with my hoof. The room was all colored in a crisp, sterile-looking white that hurt my eyes. It was bright, so bright… As I investigated my surroundings, a door opened and in trotted a gray pegasus mare with strange, yellow eyes and bubbles for a CM. They seemed to move of their own accord, almost always cross-eyed, no matter where the mare tried to look. As she came closer to my bed, I could see that her face was filled with worry. Behind her, I saw a brown earth stallion with an hourglass CM, trying in vain to keep a box of muffins on his back.

"Derpy, could you lend me a hoof here? These are a bit hard to carry!" the stallion said, frantically trying to keep the box from falling.

"Careful, Doctor! These are SPECIAL made!" she yelped as she ran to help. I couldn't help but wonder who these strange ponies were, even as I gave as small smile of amusement, which I hid quickly behind my hoof. While they were busy fussing over the box, I decided to take a look at myself. Equine, of course. And what a nice shade of blue as well! I glanced over my shoulder, trying to see if I had wings like the mare. No such luck. I dimly recalled a snippet of information. There are three types of ponies; Earth, Pegasus, and Unicorn. I reached up to feel a horn on my forehead. By this time, the two visitors got the box safely onto the bedside table, and were watching me. The mare, Derpy, looked sort of confused, while the stallion, Doctor, watched knowingly. I stopped my inspection, and waited.

"Strange, isn't it?" Doctor asked me. I nodded, perplexed. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a raspy; "Who are you?" Derpy started to cry, and Doctor tried to comfort her.

"Shhhh… It's ok. She'll remember, I know it. It takes time."

Derpy sniffed, and dried her eyes with the back of her hoof. Doctor handed her a muffin from the box. She accepted it gratefully, and took small bites while Doctor turned back to me.

"Any memories at all?" I shook my head.

"What happened to me? Was it bad? No, stupid question, of course it was bad! I don't remember anything!" I growled the last part to myself, mentally kicking myself for asking such a stupid question. If anything, it pleased Doctor. He turned to Derpy and said, "She still acts the same!"

I stopped the mental kicking for a moment to consider what he'd said.

"You two know who I am, don't you." It was a statement, not a question. I had expected Doctor to answer, but Derpy got there first.

"Of course we do! We-!" Doctor put a hoof over her mouth.

"Later. She needs rest now." he whispered to her. She sighed dejectedly and nodded. I noticed his eyes, then. They were blue, and something seemed odd about them. They were sad. And old, too old for his body. They held wisdom beyond imagining. I knew those eyes. They left.

* * *

My head was bursting with a million and one questions. Who am I? Where am I? What happened to make me lose my memory? Who were those ponies from earlier? I would ask these questions over and over in my head, willing for my crowded mind to become filled with answers, not questions. For days, I drifted in and out of consciousness. Every day, I became more and more aware of what was around me. The place I was in, I learned, was called a Hospital. I was watched over and taken care of by Nurse Redheart. Three days- or was it four? - after "I woke up", I found that I could move things with magic. It was purely accidental. Nurse Redheart had just brought me a glass of water, and I was still trying to get my motor skills under control, when I accidentally dropped the glass while reaching for it on the bedside table.

Seconds before it would have hit the floor, I somehow managed to catch the glass, and every drop of water spilling from it. I didn't know I was doing it at the time; I had closed my eyes and prepared for the sound of shattering glass. It never came. I opened my eyes to find the glass sitting on the bedside table, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The next day, Doctor and Derpy came back with Nurse Redheart. By that time, I had been able to get up and walk, if a bit shakily, and experiment with magic. Nurse said I was to go with them, that I was ready to leave. To go where, I didn't know. I wobbled to the door, and Derpy helped my outside, doctor just watched thoughtfully. Derpy had started to ramble once we were out of sight from the Hospital. I tried to pay attention, in case she dropped any shred of information about me. Every once in a while, I would glance at Doctor. The next time I did, he caught me staring and smiled a secret smile. One that said; "You have questions. I have answers."

I was going to push him for details, but he just looked away, still smiling. I stumbled over a rock, and the moment was broken. Derpy helped me up, and I stood on jelly legs. I glanced up to see Doctor proudly standing next to a blue… box… Wait, WHAT? He grinned even wider as he opened the door. Derpy caught his gaze, and stepped carefully away from me, ready to be there if I fell. I looked at them both, their faces familiar from a life forgotten. I walked past them, and into a giant room. It took my breath away. I felt as though I was finally coming home. The large, spacious room seemed to stretch on to forever, the center occupied by a large blue tube thing with a strange ring around its base, covered with as many colored buttons and levers that you can imagine and more.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

I jumped, caught off guard by the wonder in front of me. I nodded to Doctor, mute.

"It feels like I've been here before. That I belong here…" I trailed off, unsure as to how to continue. Doctor just nodded. He led me to the center of the room, Derpy trailing anxiously behind us.

"The TARDIS…" I murmured, the name coming back to me. They both looked at me as I continued.

"Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." I recited from a memory that had bubbled up from nowhere. Doctor nodded, and they both smiled. It gave me a warm feeling, a feeling I had only felt when I saw the TARDIS again. A sense of belonging.

"Now, I believe you two owe me some information, yes?"

As we sat down in the middle of the room, Doctor and Derpy told me some general info. Derpy's real name was Ditzy Doo Hooves, but everypony called her Derpy. Doctor lived mostly on butter and was actually an alien with two hearts who didn't sleep very often. Derpy has two birth children, Dinky and Sparkler, two unicorns. I found that piece of information a bit odd, seeing as she's a pegasus and her children are unicorns, but I let it go. Doctor hates pears, apples, and a bunch of other things that aren't even worth mentioning. Once they ran out of information on themselves (or, in Doctor's case, refused to give any more info), they started to talk about me.

I was one of Ditzy's adopteds, found on her porch as a filly. She said that I had curled up under her porch's canopy to escape the pouring rain, and slept there until the next morning, where Ditzy almost stepped on me on her way to work. She had taken me to Doctor, wondering what to do with me. "Keep her, raise her as your own," he had said.

"What about a name?"

"… Georgia…?"

"NO!"

"Fine! … What about… Starlight!" And that's how I got my name.

Ditzy- well, I should call her Mum now, I guess- managed to convince Doctor to let us go on an adventure together, all of us kids as well. It had ended badly. Dinky, Sparkler, Mum, and Doctor made it out, but only because I had sacrificed myself for escape time. We had taken a trip to the Muffin Planet, Mum's favorite, to relax and have fun, when the daleks attacked. As we raced toward the TARDIS, a row of daleks blocked our path. We were surrounded. Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver was broken, and we had no other weapons. I decided then to try and blast our way through. Destroying two of the daleks, we ran into the TARDIS. I stayed behind, outside the doors. Mum told me of how firmly I had planted my hooves, how I had held my head high and made a magic force field to deflect oncoming shots.

Mum had called my name, panicked. I had glanced back, given her a loving smile as a shot broke through the defenses. I was hit. Unconscious. She had dragged me from my tail into the TARDIS doors just before another shot hit. We were gone in the next second, swirling through the Time Vortex. She told me of how they cried, how Doctor had stayed at the controls, grim faced and sad. How they got me to the Hospital, and how Doctor went back to stop the invasion while Mum and the girls stayed at home, waiting. Hoping.

With each word, I could see more of the story. Remember more. During the naming part of the story, Doctor had gone to the bathroom or something, because he reappeared just as Mum finished. There was silence for a while. Then, surprising everyone, including me, I jumped up and hugged both of them, tears in my eyes.

"I missed you guys! I remember now… Let's go home."

And we did.


End file.
